Zero  Of The Justice League
by encarnet
Summary: When times are different and people need help, it doesn't matter if you were scared, as long as you can help in some why. I met some people who needed my help, this is our story. M for safety, possible lemons later on.


I don't know how long it's been, but I know that I don't belong here, this is the past, but oh well, you take what life gives you I suppose. I was born with a weakened body, disowned by my family as a result as this, they felt that their image was more important then a member of the family. I had to work twice as hard for anything, as everyone knew the family that I was once part of, the Samsaras, that is the name of the most important and well connected family that had control over several labs, banks, businesses and others. I couldn't get a job at any of them because of the fact I had been black listed by them, basically the stain that my existence was became a disgrace to even be connected to them.

I finally managed to move to a city that had only a small connection to Samsara Industries, I got a job working at a companies ran by three of the most powerful men in the world, Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises, Oliver Queen of Queen Industries and Lex Luthor of Luthorcorp. I worked at Luthorcorp for about six months before the almighty Samsaras got involved and Lex fired me on the spot for being a spy. I worked at Queen Industries for about five months, before a board of directors meeting was called and cut-backs were made, twenty-eight people had to be let go, I was one of them, later one of the few friends I had informed me that it was Samsara's fault I was fired, the others were hired back right afterwards.

My employment at Wayne Enterprises was the longest at two years, Mason Samsara, my biological father, had been trying to get me fired again, believing that my sickened body would cause problems down the road for Mr. Wayne, but he would have none of it, claiming that the games he has played with his blood are sick and I was apparently what Mr. Wayne was looking for, a bright mind and fresh ideas. A lab fire, strange that the week the Mr. Wayne was absent, a series of incidents, that mainly revolved around me causing a disturbance, from fights to damages, thefts to lab fires. The board of Directors fired me and threw me out on the street.

I found what I was after though, Luthorcorp forbidden genetic research, Queen style biology grids and Wayne style physical conditioning information, I had found my cure atlast. What I had was a rare condition, you see I was one of the very rare children to be born with a active form of cancer and I had the rarest version of them all, dual heart and lung cancer. I needed all this research to be able to cure myself, I was finally going to be free.

I bought a warehouse under a different name sometime ago, I also started buying things that I needed to use to use my cure. I used the last of it to buy a rubber nylon suit, I needed to bathe in the mixture, let it soak me through, allow it to reach every single part of me. So, everything was ready, the tank was full, the machines and failsafes ready for all effects, good and bad, all that was left was to submerge and be cured.

I had estimated that the procedure would take no longer then three hours, I also estimated that should anything interfere in the procedure, my cells might become unstable and my body would breakdown. One hour into my dunk, if you will, I felt a rumble hit me while I was in the tank, using the chemical proof computers I had in the tank, I watched on the cameras as troops entered the building and started destroying everything. I felt helpless, if I stayed in the tank, then the shocks and backlash from the computers being destroyed, or I could get out and die by either bullet or time, all of those choices suck.

Felling desperate and cornered I typed into the computer to set the tank pumping system to maximum, the safety protoculs started up on screen and I overrode all of them, then press initate. It felt like molten rock was being pushed into me, I wanted to scream, I needed to scream, it hurt so much, I felt something wrong, I looked on the screen and I saw too much pressure building on my body, so I had it focus the pressure, better to lose a limb then blow up entirely.

It was staggering, my left arm blew right off, allowing the pumping system to remove all of the blood from the tank. I felt more rumbles meaning more of my things were destroyed, I decided to risk it and began to quickly unhook myself but i was to late. The generator was damaged and it chanelled all available power directly into the tank, the very same tank that I was still hooked up to and still inside of.

It was a storm, I felt frozen then burnt, shredded then compressed, I never knew it was possible to feel this much pain. Thankfully my arm had fried itself shut. I could feel more rumbles and decent explosion, I thought I heard oreders for all men to evacuate and I could not agree more, as I said I plan for all outcomes, I had a exo-skeleton, which was originally designed by me to enter landscapes that most if not everyone cannot enter, I had made it and had it on standby just incase, strangely enough I had also chose to built a mechanical left arm, I am never normally one for following my gut, but this time I am glad I did.

I very haphazardly put the exo-skeleton on and proceeded to, rather literally, ram the new arm on to the stump. With it on, I secured the helmet and activated a core deletion program and a virus, meaning that if someone would try to take the information from what was left of my computers, then the virus would download itself and corrupt then destroy their toys. With everything ready, I climbed up the ladder, on to the roof and using the tech in the suit, I jumped from the warehouse to the next building. I glanced down at the troops, saw the logo and recognised it instantly, the Samsara Private Security Forces. This was it, they wanted a war, they got one.

* * *

><p>When I left the area, I knew I couldn't go after them in my condition, so I needed to better equip myself. They seem to forget that I worked at three of the best tech companies in the world, it wouldn't be hard to develop better gear and rework my exo-skeleton for combat and demolition purposes. All I would need was supplies and I knew which company to them from, they owed me anyway.<p>

I watched the Samsara guard units, shift routines, numbers, patrol routes, weapons they carried and security they possessed. I finally found my chance and discovered the weakpoints of the system, you see during the time I was watching them, I was also recording their voices and camera images, preparing for a feedback loop that would allow me entry. I activated the loop and used it on all the cameras and set a pre-programmed syntheziser to relay the check-in signals. Once activated, I jumped over the fence, went to where one of the guards were approaching, waited until I saw his shadow, spun round on my right foot and used my new left arm to deliver one hell of a stomach shot, doubling the guy over and unconscious, I hide him round the corner underneath some tarps. I heard two more approaching and using the same left arm, I picked up a near steel beam and swang it at them, hitting one into the other and knocking them both out, I hide them away as well. I took out the last four remaining guards with what I have come to call, the heaver shot, left arm stomach blow.

I preceeded in the warehouse and found the container numbers I was looking for:-

**SHEW/025 - **INTERGRATER** SONIC CANNONS  
>SHEW024 - **INTERGRATER** SONIC RAILGUNS  
>SHEW023 - **INTERGRATER** SONIC ELIMINATORS  
>SHEW022 - **INTERGRATER** SONIC CANCELLORS  
>SHEW021 - **INTERGRATER** CRYPTO CANCELLORS  
>SHEW020 - INTERGRATER CRYPTO PODS  
>SHEW019 - INTERGRATER CRYPTO KNIVES  
>SHEW018 - INTERGRATER CRYPTO CABLE  
>SHEW017 - INTERGRATER FRAME  
>SHEW016 - INTERGRATER BOOSTER  
>SHEW015 - INTERGRATER LINKWAY  
>SHEW014 - INTERGRATER HOOKS**  
><strong>SHEW013 - INTERGRATER CORES  
>SHEW012 - INTERGRATER STREAMLINER  
>SHEW011 - INTERGRATER BISONS  
>SHEW010 - INTERGRATION MATRIX  
>SHEW009 - INTERGRATION SYNTHEZISER**  
><strong>SHEW008 - INTERGRATION NANO-ROBOTICS  
>SHEW007 - INTERGRATION HARDWARE CORES  
>SHEW006 - INTERGRATION SOFTWARE CORES  
>SHEW005 - INTERGRATION POCKETS  
>SHEW004 - INTERGRATION FRAME  
>SHEW003 - CONCUSSION KNUCKLES  
>SHEW002 - CONCUSSION ROD-WHIPS  
>SHEW001 - CONCUSSION CANNONS**

If only Samsara knew, that I, the renamed former Samsara, Edward Shew, were hiding my other lifes work in their most important depot. The 'Intergration Gear', if they only knew what that stuff could do, they would have got me back into the family so quickly that the speed of light would of been jealous. Anyway, allow me to explain a few things:-

**The Intergration Units** - Are designed to be just above skin level, they work as combination units that will allow me to take the individual parts stored inside the '**Pocket**' units, and combine them on to myself.

**The Intergrater Units** - Are what combine on to me, from a glider to boosters, from weapons to hacking software. They can also be fused with each other but be broken back down separately.

**Intergrater Crypto Units** - Are designed to deal with all things hack and spy related. It also allows me to dive into a computer network and see things form myself, etc.

**Intergrater Sonic Units** - Are designed to deal with all things sound related, from using sound as a weapon to cancelling out the noise my gear will make as I move, etc.

**Concussion Units** - Are my pride and joys, while I love manipulating sound, I took the Idea further and developed a way to channel sound, kinetic and electrical energy into physical forms. In weapon form, what will happen is that there will be a charge of tri-energy (the combination of the three) and it will be channelled into either a barrel for a discharge, the knuckles for an impact or the rod-whips for a roaming slash.

I gather up everything, activate all of intergrater and intergration gear and store it in the pocket units. I place the knuckle and rod-whip units in the duffle-bag I bought with me, placing two of the three concussion cannons on my shoulders and hold the final one in my left hand with the duffle bag in my right, I run out of the building and stop just before the fence. Placing the bag down, I turn around and aim each of my three cannons at a different warehouse and fire. Normally the impact will just leave a impact crater but no, I wanted vengence, I set them all to max power and fired away, they destroyed my life, took away a chance at a family and blew every chance I had at a job, this was karma, this was vengence and by the gods, I was loving it.

But I knew where I had to be, I knew where the corruption was biggest for me, the menace and controlling lives of the Samsara's had to be defeated, the corrupted family itself jailed, the company they built on fraud, back alley deals, lies and the lose of innocent lives, destroyed. I must return to Arashidus, the stormy city, named for the storm god who ruled along side the likes of Thor, Odin, Raiden, Zeus and Susanoo. I was going home and I was back with a purpose.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time Skip - One Week)<strong>

I'm here, back where it all began, Arashidus, now for the fun to begin.

I managed to buy a house, with some money I had liberated from Samsara Employees, it had two floors, a large attic, a basement along with a storm cellar and bomb shelter. With time and effort I managed to unite the two, sealing then burying the storm cellar entrance and erecting a three foot think solid steal door, which was hidden behind a modified foot thick false brick wall door.

The main house itself had three bedrooms, one downstairs and two upstairs, along with two bathrooms, again one downstairs and one upstairs. Nice big kitchen, lounge area, hallway and a pretty decent reception room. It also had a Garage where I will be storing my ride when I get one, I also discovered something interesting in the storm cellar. I found a small ladder that led down into a small network of tunnels, I grabbed a torch, went back down and searched around abit.

It spanned a good ten twenty miles, one exit I found led out to the mountains and another led out to a forest clearing. It was here I discovered something else, I found a scroll in a small shrine, it read:-

_To whom ever it may concern, I leave this message for any who will find it, my name is Maximillion Argyle, owner of the argyle estate, I have no legitimant heir in reality, but I made all the paperwork for one, I had told the few people that knew me that I had a grandchild, never once mentioned a gender, but I mentioned the name Sam, so you could be either._

_I spent my life studying the occult and other things, I had a friend place a barrier on this cave so no-one would see anything other than a wall, it is rigged so only someone who is not corrupt in anyway, can touch this scroll. I spent millions in isolated genetic research, creating something that would allow me an heir to the estate that has been in my family for generations._

_I created a compound drug that will, in esscence, rewrite your DNA and give you the knowledge of the family, I was the child of brilliant and caring people, who fought against corruption and greed, hoping to change the world for the better. If you are reading this then are the one I chose, the estate along with all its assets, have been sealed by blood and the ultimate in biometric sensors, only someone of my blood will be able to get in._

_I weaved a tale of having a love child on a cruise some time ago, that child became my daughter, with you becoming my grandchild. I found a loyal friend who helped me set this up, she is the one that donated her DNA and we worked on creating the false DNA for our child. You see we were in love, but due to incident were I lost my parents and a different incident that caused her to go into a brief coma many years previously, we both lost our ability to have children._

_We poured both of our finances together and it was said that when she left, she did not know she was pregnant at the time. You see when everyone thought that she had left, she had actually died due to a disease that her family suffered from, we had managed to eliminate it, but it was to late to help her with it. I dug her grave with my own hands and created the story of a row and her leaving me, I accepted, believing it was for the best._

_Anyway, the needle in front of you, once injected into you, will override your own DNA and cause a small transformation, your eye colour will change to mine, your hair colour will change to a random normal colour and your face may morph a little and your height may change._

_A piece of advice mind you, it will hurt, it will hurt alot, I will not lie, you will feel like you want to die._

_Good luck_

_Maximillion Argyle_

With that said I picked up the syringe and looked at it, put it down, sat down and just looked at it for half an hour. I decided, 'what the hell, why not', I picked it up and drove it into my right arm, it hurt like hell, for about a minute, then I passed out due to pain. I woke up and checked my watch, thirty-eight hours had passed and spent all of it lying on the floor.

I left the cave, found my way back home and drank half my weight in water and ate a quarter of my weight in food. After that I had a shower, got dressed and left for my new home after locking up. After a few hours walk, I was in the forest, standing in front of the Argyle Estate, I found the scanner device and hoped to hell this worked or I was in so much trouble.

After taking about a pint of my blood, the gates opened and I walked into my new home. Anyway, long story short, found estate, got papers that were prepared, went to the bank, withdrew everything, packed up everything important to my old house and transfered it to the estate, leaving it as a back up home and base. I finished modifying my gear, went old dressed in it, fought crime, gathered information on the Samsaras and sent it to all forms of government agencies and departments of the law, they were arrested, Samsara Industries were going to be sold off, until a man named Samuel Argyle (guess who) moved in and bought the company. All of the board had been proven to be being blackmailed and threats were made against their families, they and their families were given a week long paid vacation to calm down, chill out and relax, all in all, the newly renamed Argyle Technologies, was a much better place to be and it was all thanks to some armoured guy named **Zero**...


End file.
